<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by firerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644375">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf'>firerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry 5 for Infinity Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling festivals and fairs,” Spartan Tanaka asserted as she leaned back in her chair. "Every time, it's the best choice." </p><p>"Maybe if it was a first or third date," Buck said, considering the idea. "But once your months in those things are sort of…" He struggled to try to find the right words. "It just seems like something you should move past." </p><p>"Not at all. A festival or fair has everything. Games, food, entertainment, and you can easily move from one activity to another whenever you feel like it," Tanaka explained. "It's the ideal date because nothing is set in stone so you can wing it." </p><p>"All right, I can see the appeal," Buck admitted, considering the full possibilities. "Personally I like a nice dinner out, somewhere that serves food that's a hassle to make, then maybe a nice walk through a park or on a beach, followed by a nice night together doing whatever comes to mind at home." </p><p>"What are you, every dating profile I've ever read?" Spartan Madsen joked. "It's usually accompanied by some picture of the guy holding up a fish." </p><p>"Well then what's your favorite date night?" Buck asked the other man. </p><p>"A classic movie date with dinner after. Movie gives you guaranteed conversation during dinner that isn't work related." Madsen turned toward the Spartan Commander who was absorbed in something on her tablet. "What about you, Ma'am? What sort of date is perfect to you?" </p><p>Palmer looked up from her screen as though she hadn't heard a single word they'd said. What do you need, Spartan?" </p><p>"What's your ideal date night?" Buck asked, leaning on the table. "What night of activities is your dream date? What could a man do for you that would get your juices flowing and rials you up?"  </p><p>Palmer narrowed her gaze in a silent warning to Buck and her choice of words. "If you want to know what sort of date would be an ideal date for me I've got pretty simple tastes. A nice home cooked meal from my man, watch a movie while cuddling on the couch, and after the movie's over we'd enjoy a little satisfaction." </p><p>"That does sound like a nice night," Madsen admitted. "Though not so great if your man isn't a good cook. I mean I'm all for humoring someone you love but if it's your perfect night you'd want them to be a good cook." </p><p>"Well luckily my man is a fantastic cook. I flip back and forward between the tasteless MREs they serve us here and fine dining made with love at home. Makes you appreciate your R&amp;R more," Palmer said. </p><p>"Sounds nice," Buck muttered to himself. "Veronica isn't great at cooking but there's always take out most nights." The male Spartan turned as another Spartan and an officer approached. "What's your ideal date night?" </p><p>"A bit of a random question," Captain Lasky observed, caught off guard by the request. </p><p>"They've been asking stupid questions for the last half hour," Palmer informed him, rolling her eyes though it was clear she was teasing. </p><p>"I'm not a fan of dates. Give me a night at home alone with a book and no paperwork and I’m happy as can be," Spartan Dalton answered, clearly willing to play the other men's game. </p><p>"What about you, Captain? Love to hear what someone that isn't a Spartan thinks," Madsen asked. </p><p>Lasky shrugged slightly, accepting the request. "I guess I'd start the night by making dinner for my partner. I like to cook and doing things for my partner is how I like to show appreciation. And I'm not too bad of a cook if I do say so. Then I'd probably want to lay down on the couch and cuddle while we watch a movie. New or old, either one really would be a good time." Buck glanced across the table at Palmer but she just stared right back. "And once the movie's over we would enjoy some…recreational fun." Tom smiled, confirming to the table the intentions of his final words. </p><p>"Funny, that sounds exactly like the Commander's ideal date night," Buck observed with an amused grin. </p><p>"So, the Captain has good taste," Palmer said dismissively. "Not a surprise. I mean if you've seen the scotch he's got tucked away you'd know he's a man of taste." </p><p>"He gets to have scotch on board?" Madsen asked with a low whistle. "Must be nice to be a Captain." </p><p>"The position does have perks," Captain Lasky admitted before turning his attention to Palmer. "But being an officer also comes with its downsides, like supply reports and inventory meetings." </p><p>"I knew you weren't here to tell me I've been demoted and no longer have to do those sort of things." Palmer let out an annoyed sigh and stood from her seat. "At least I don't have to listen to these guys talk about what's the best kind of cheese anymore."</p><p>"Classic sharp cheddar, no question," Lasky said as he turned to move out of the room. Spartan Dalton and Palmer followed him, leaving the others to their chatter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>